Shameful Kitsune
by Colonel Myrenzo Uchiha
Summary: What if Naruto was never a Konohagakure shinobi? What if he spent his whole life being trained under Itachi's eye and sent to destroy the Leaf from the inside out? By Colonel Myrenzo Uchiha and Genmcvile. BleachxNarutoxSlight Code Geass
1. The beginning

Colonel Myrenzo Uchiha: At ease, soldiers! This is the Colonel speaking. I'm placing a disclaimer here. I do not own the Naruto series, any series for that matter.

Genmcvile: Don't forget to mention that I'm co-writer!

C.M.U: Yeah, I forgot to put that in.

GM: Heh heh, that's what she said.

C.M.U:*sigh* Look! Lelouch is posing for you!

GM: *runs off to find Lelouch* Hey, I can't find Lelou--

C.M.U: Let the story begin!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. Confusion. Fear sitting on the air like a fog. And then? Simply, put, there was chaos, and that chaos was large with nine individually moving tails, almost like thick, furry snakes.

The baby lay drenched in blood. Not his blood, by any means, but his mother's blood. Even in his newborn state, he knew what was happening.

_I've been pushed out. That woman there...my mother? And noise. A loud noise. Like screams. The screams of the damned._

Kushina Uzumaki was crying over her new born son. "Why? Why must we condemn his future? There are many other babies in this village!"

A tall blonde man smiled sadly. "I know, sweetie--"

"Don't fucking sweetie me, you bastard!" She was hysterical by now.

"Kushina, I have to go. As the son of the fourth hokage it is Naruto's duty to uphold the well being of Konohagakure. As it is mine to stop this beast."

"Kill the damn fox! I don't give a flying fuck about this village!"

By this time Naruto left the conersation. The man who called himself the fourth hokage left, summoning forth a giant toad. There was a blinding flash and a blast of power coursing throught his body. A seal was on his body. _The hell? _He touched it and a roar blasted into his mind, like a nail being driven through it. He began to cry. _Ugh, I hate this. As long as I live I will never do this again... _

The woman had apparently fallen asleep, but really she had died. Naruto slept as village council members were picked off one by one by a certain ANBU Uchiha member.

Itachi approached the sleeping baby. His eyes were filled with confidence and content.

_Five years later..._

"Hyah!"

"Arm raised a little higher, young apprentice."

"Toryah!"

"Good, now flying eagle kick."

"Kyah--Oof!"

Naruto had fallen over when he attempted to perform the kick. "Fuck!" He slammed the ground. That had been his first word, back from his very first day on this Earth. He had only recent learned what it had meant.

"Watch your language, young one."

"Um, yes master Itachi, one thousand begs for your forgiveness."

"Forgiven."

Naruto rose to his feet and bowed to Itachi. "Now, we shall spar."

"Y-yes master..."

They assumed their fighting positions. Naruto flew wildly at Itachi, swinging a very un-ninja-like right hook, which was easily blocked with his left palm. Itachi sent his index and middle fingers into Naruto's belly, right on the seal, pumping chakra. The attack actually scorched Naruto's black t shirt and left a burn on the seal, which healed instantly. The Kyuubi-no-Yokou made himself known, releasing a guttural growl from the blond five-year old's throat, as it was steadily force-feeding power. Naruto's eyes glared red and he rushed at Itachi, with the speed of a chuunin. He performed a perfect flying eagle kick, but not perfect enough to beat Itachi, who wasn't even using his sharingan. He slapped the foot away and jumped, performing a mid-air round house kick.

Naruto flew back into a tree trunk. That was when it happened. Naruto held up his palm, and it filled with red chakra. He looked up and roared at Itachi as it turned to flames, with lightning coming off of them. He threw the ball of lightning and flames at Itachi, who easily avoided it. Naruto then passed out.

"What kind of jutsu-- Wait, wait a second that must have been his chakra's natural element! The lightning may be his, but the flames definitely belong to the fox."

He lifted Naruto and put him on his back. "When he wakes up it's 300 push-ups. I think a decrease from the original 1,000 should be a sufficient reward." (o.O yeah, we know...)

_Two hours, fifty-seven minutes, thirty-eight seconds later..._

Naruto stirred awake next to a roaring fire. "The hell?"

"Watch your tongue, Naruto. You are forgiven upon completion of--"

_One thousand, I know!_

"Three hundred push-ups, and successfully concentrate your chakra to the fifth level of concentration. That is all."

Fifth level!, he felt like yelling. He bowed and completed the push-ups easily and efficiently. Then the chakra concentration was all that was left. He hated it, because when ever he got past level three, it burned. Like hell. He got into the fourth level when he felt his consciousness slipping away into the gullet of some great beast. He doubled, then tripled his concentration and effort, but it didn't work.

So he tried a new approach. Instead of concentrating from his head, he tried the stomach. A burst of flames coursed throughout his entire body, as he felt a new wave of strength. He easily passed the fifth, then moved onto the sixth. By the eighth he had begun to slow his ascent into power.

He let his chakra die back into his body and looked at Itachi. The missing-nin was blown away by the sheer strength of this young boy's chakra.

He hugged Naruto, which was one of the highest forms of reward he would give. "You did excellently, Naruto-kun."

"One thousand thanks, Itachi-oniisan."

He had always been taught be Itachi to never show emotion, but tears sprang to his eyes. He bit back the sobs of joy and sat down when Itachi released him to warm up by the fire, as if he needed any additional warmth. The fire in his belly was sufficient.

Thirteen years later…

A tall young man sat on top of a dead body. He was in a large wasteland, with several hundred bodies scattered around him. He stood and plucked his sword out of someone's back. He took a few steps when a flock of ravens landed around him.

He smiled. "Hello Itachi-Sensei."

The ravens flew into each other and came together to form a tall man with dark blue hair and ANBU armor.

"Well done, Naruto-kun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C.M.U: Well, for my first story what did you think?

G.M: OUR first story...

C.M.U: Whatever, Gen. Or should I say Da--

G.M: No! No one in the world may know my secret identity! NO ONE!

C.M.U: Whatever. Anyway, please rate and review, ladies and gentleman!


	2. Invasion

Colonel Myrenzo Uchiha: Well, this is chapter numero uno. I read the reviews and I realize that information on the time skips is definitely needed. So in this chapter, I hope to clear any and all confusion.

Genmcvile: Yeah, you better!

C.M.U: You want to get shot?

Uzumaki Naruto stood on a branch, waiting for his master. He sensed a dark chakra and a flock of ravens seemed to fuse into one sentient being in front of him. Naruto bowed.

"Hello, master Itachi."

"Good day, Naruto-kun. I would like to explain your newest and most important mission, but first, your squadron."

He held out a hand. Naruto stopped to admire the new robe he had been given. Black, with red cloud patterns. He hoped to someday reach his master's rank and receive his own cloak. He didn't know just how in vain that hope was.

He noticed a pile of sand squirming about. It shifted upward. Naruto's well-trained hand slipped silently to his katana. The sand turned into a man, about his own age, with a shock of red hair. But that wasn't his most drawing feature.

_His eyes_, Naruto thought. _What's wrong with them?_

His eyes, indeed. They had thick black rings around them, as if he had yet to sleep in his life. And his actually eyes contained so much pain and hurt…

…and bloodlust.

On his forehead was the kanji for love. This befuddled Naruto most. However he did not have time to act on the confusion, because a small puddle of water on the ground literally slithered up the tree, where it became another man, also about Naruto's age.

He had a thick mess of brown hair. Also, his face was almost completely wrapped in bandages. He had a rather large sword on his back, and it wasn't until then did Naruto realize the other man's gourd.

"These are your new partners, both trained by Akatsuki members, and both jinchuuriki hosts. The one with the gourd is Gaara of the Desert. He is an exceptional warrior. His special ability is control over sand. This is Momochi Zabuza, a trained assassin and a master of the silent killing technique.

"Gaara holds the Ichibi-no-Shukaku, the sand spirit. Zabuza holds the Sanbi-no-Isonade, the water spirit. Gaara's demon takes the form of a tanuki, or a raccoon dog. Zabuza, a three-tailed shark.

"Gaara, Zabuza, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He is a master of Katon ninjutsu, Raiton ninjutsu and excels greatly at taijutsu and genjutsu release.

"His bijuu is the Kyuubi-no-Yokou. The fox of nine tails. With his beast, he has slight control over fire, fast healing, and a 'possessed form,' where he gives his body to the Kyuubi for a brief period of taking, making him unstoppable.

"Uzumaki Naruto has been trained by me. I chose to train him because if I hadn't acted, the village of Konohagakure, his home village, would have killed him. Your masters had that same motivation. In fact, that's the Akatsuki's goal, to save those fortunate jinchuuriki and show them their own power. Gaara was trained by Sasori, a great ex-Sunagakure shinobi. Momochi Zabuza was trained by Hoshigaki Kisame. He is my partner and a master of all mist- and water-based ninjutsu.

"Your mission is to join Konohagakure and become official shinobi of the village. Earn their trust. That may take a while, as the only other living Uchiha besides myself is my younger brother Sasuke, and he has left to train under ex-member Orochimaru, who has attacked them before. This has led them to be very untrusting. But once you earn trust, kill the Hokage and use these," at this point he handed them each scrolls which had strange jutsu formulas on them. "To destroy the village. Place one at the Seki-no-Yoh, the gate of leaves. Place another at the Seki-no-Shibu, the gate of branches. And place the final at the Hokage Yama, the mountain with which the faces of previous Hokage are sculpted.

"Once that is done, perform this jutsu."

A scroll appeared in a puff of smoke.

"This is a special art. Perform this at least thirty feet away from the village. The scrolls will react to each other and the whole village will be caught in a kind of space-time rift. Eventually, it will simply disintegrate."

Naruto nodded. He looked at Gaara and Zabuza. Then back at Itachi.

"I understand." They chorused.

Itachi nodded and disappeared. The three shinobi stood.

Naruto spoke first. "We should learn this new technique first. Are we ready to commence with the jutsu?"

"Yes." Zabuza said in his growl of a voice.

"I am ready." Gaara's voice seemed to scratch his very throat. Naruto nodded once more.

They opened the scroll.

-One Week Later-

Naruto lay breathing heavily. Gaara was lying against a tree struggling to stay awake. Zabuza sat against a boulder. "We…we've finally mastered the jutsu." Zabuza growled.

-The Next Day-

The three rogue shinobi strolling into Konoha were no great calamity. Just a strange omen. Each one drew attention to himself. The tallest, a dark-haired man had a face covered in bandages, and a large sword. The shortest had large rings around his eyes and a gourd hanging off his back. The second-tallest looked in many, many ways just like the fourth Hokage, from his hair to his eyes to his physique.

They walked to the Hokage building and walked inside. After about two minutes of getting the run-around, they eventually met the Hokage. She was rather gorgeous, and rather young. She had beautiful green eyes…or eye, seeing as her left was covered, a nice physique and silky silver hair.

"I am Chidori Hatake, but you may call me Lady Hokage."

-Somewhere in a deep jungle…-

Itachi Uchiha walked with a girl. She was beautiful, with blue hair and dark eye shadow.

"Itachi."

"Yes, Conan?"

"I'm not in the branch of Akatsuki you are in. If I may, why did you train Naruto.?"

"As you know, we want their beast inside of them. But before that time comes, we can use them to meet our own gains. Konohagakure is the largest village out of all of the five nations. Destroy it and global dominance is all but assured. We train these beasts for no other reason. They are just tools. And when a tool no longer meets your needs, it is thrown away. Or in this case, recycled."

"So you trained Naruto for 18 years straight?"

"Yes. He is extremely powerful. He could walk at six months. I was very rigorous. By the time he was 6 he could talk formally and was at chuunin level. By ten he was ANBU-jounin level. Now…he is just under Hokage level. We've only trained in that eighteen years, never straying far from the leaf. I used him basically as bartering to get into the Akatsuki."

"And the same is for Kisame-sama and Sasori-sama?"

"I personally don't know their reasons. I know that they are similar though. Jinchuuriki are weapons. We will use them as such."

Conan nodded. "I see." She leaned up to kiss Itachi.

C.M.U: Well, there it is. I think I gave a lot of information in this one. Also, I hope to reveal more and more of the storyline piece by piece. I don't know about you, but I like long stories.

G.M: So please rate and review everyone! Wait….THAT'S IT?! That's my line? You got four sentences, I get a 'rate and review' reminder?! This sucks…


	3. The hunger

Colonel Myrenzo Uchiha: Hey guys, sorry abou tthe slow update. Anyway, here's the third installment in the Shameful Kitsune series. Hope you all enjoy it!

GenMcvile: About time, bitch.

***************

Hatake Chidori stood before Naruto, Gaara, and Zabuza with her sharingan unleashed.

"Are we ready to begin?"

The three jinchuuriki nodded and assumed fighting postions. Without warning, Chidori disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Head hunter technique..._

Naruto jumped as a hand burst out of the ground and flipped through several handseals. "Katon: Gokkakyu-no-Jutsu! Art of the great fireball!"

He launched an enormous flireball at the hand. Chidori leaped from a tree behind Naruto.

_Kagebunshin..._

Naruto flipped through more seals. "Genjutsu! Genkaku-no-Kitsune Henge! Illusionment art! Illusion of Fox Transformation!"

Naruto split into twin foxes which fell gracefully on in front of two trees.

Gaara noticed his cue. The cork on his gourd flew off. "Now I've got you...Suna nyuusho! Sand Imprisonment!"

Walls of sand came up on all sides of Chidori. She flipped through three seals.

"Raikiri tsuin dangan! Lightning Blade twin shots!" Using the raikiri in her left hand, she blew a massive hole through a sand wall.

Zabuza leaped infront of her and swung his blade. He pumped chakra from his bijuu, the Sanbi-no-Isonade, into the blade, making it glow bluish green. The raikiri and the sword clashed, spraying chakra in a wide radius.

"Hakabakashii suna! Quick sand!"

Gaara created a pool of quick san under Zabuza's and Chidori's feet. Chidori looked up...

...at a log.

_Dammit, I fell for the most simplistic trick ever!_

When Gaara's jutsu finished, only her head was above ground. Naruto, Gaara, and Zabuza stood around her.

Chidori sighed. "I hereby announce you all as shinobi of jounin rank. Now please get me the hell out of the ground!"

-About one hour later...-

Naruto smoothed back his hair and tied his Hitai-Ate around his hairline. Some of the hair fell over it, but it stayed out of his eyes,

He looked at Zabuza. He had tied his around his waist and Gaara's was around his gourd. "Stage one of the mission is complete."

Gaara spoke up. "Why didn't we just kill Lady Hokage when we had her pinned?"

Zabuza looked at the red-haired man. "If we would have killed her as Rogue-nin, they may be able to trace our incentives back to our masters, and their orginaztion. But as Konohagakure shinobi, killing her will be a simple betrayal, which would be granted the death sentence and no lines would be followed.

"Simply put an assasination of any Kage from rogue shinobi can and most likely will bring about questioning. But betrayals are a dime a dozen in these days and these times."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"What's wrong, Uzumaki-san?" Gaara asked.

"I need to hunt. I need to kill, **now**."

Gaara nodded. "All of our demons could use some mindless killing and bloodshed. Shall we find a traveling caravan?"

"Too small." Zabuza argued. "A small village of no major significance that produces no shinobi."

Naruto nodded. His eyes went reddish gold. His nostrils expanded slightly. "Twenty six miles east."

And with that, they were gone.

Exhilerating speed.

Naruto dashed through the forest with unholy speed. A fox was roaring in his head. Kyuubi wanted to play.

Naruto grabbed the top of his forehead nad pulled down a mask shaped like a kitsune face. The whites of his eyes went black and the blues were a strong, blood red.

His speed tripled and he pulled out his sword.

He reached the village. Zabuza had a shark face mask, and gaara had a racoon face mask.

They were perchend on the top of a monastary. The arrancar's began their feast.

***************

C.M.U: None of you can say you saw this coming.

G.M: I can.

C.M.U: I would love nothing more than to shoot you.

Rate and Review, everybody!


	4. Massacre

Colonel Myrenzo Uchiha: Ugh, I hate having to force myself…I really don't wanna write right now…

GenMcvile: Don't.

C.M.U: You aren't helping!

------------------------------------------------

Naruto slashed through a woman's letting, sending her crashing down. **"Pretty good,"** When he spoke, both he and Kyuubi spoke at the same moment**. "But let's see you survive this one!"**

He raised a hand. **"Doom Cero…"** A bolt of red energy shot at her, blowing her to pieces. A rock hit the side of his mask. **"Hmm?"** The child was standing there, crying. Naruto faced the child. **"Bala."** Another blast, in a cylinder shape, flew at the kid, crushing her.

Naruto let out a fierce and horrible laugh as he continued his killing spree. That was the thing. When the tailed beasts were hungry, they wanted no meat, bone, or blood. They wanted chaos. They wanted havoc.

They wanted death.

Zabuza smiled as he stepped closer to the teenage boy. **"How about it, kid? The jugular? Heart? Spine? Kidneys? Lungs? You pick."** The boy trembled and mumbled incoherent pleas. **"No? Dealer's choice, then."** He lifted the large sword and pointed it at the sky.

"**Sorry, but you were kind of a bitch, kid!"** Zabuza slashed straight down, cutting the boy in half with perfect symmetry. **"And that's the game."**

Zabuza looked around. His eyes burned bright blue, sharply clashing with the black of the rest of his eyes. The shark masked covered the rest of his face.

"**SAND BURIAL!!"** Gaara crushed the girl in the grip of his evil sand. **"Yessss…make me feel…ALIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" **He turned his sand into spikes which he shot at the villagers.

The three jumped. Gaara slammed sand over the whole village. Zabuza used water ninjutsu to turn into mud. Naruto used fire to bake it solid. Then they fell and landed on the stone-like substance covering the village. Naruto was about to say something but stopped. His eyes widened as the mask cracked.

"**N-not…now…" **The mask crumbled and feel. Naruto fell to the ground and slept, along with Zabuza and Gaara.

_-Thirteen hours-_

Naruto stirred and awoke, the sun beating on him. He had a massive headache. He looked at the substance he was on top of.

_He didn't remember where he was or who he was._

Slowly, it came back to him. "That's right, I attacked this village."

A man with black hair and red eyes walked towards him. Naruto looked up and grabbed his blade. Naruto relaxed slightly; the eyes were not Sharingan.

"Don't worry, I am not here to kill you, though I could very easily." He had an Identification Card around his neck which had his initials: D.E.

"We…will meet again. Bitch." As soon as he said these words, an arrow pierced him. His eye twitched slightly and he pulled it out. "I'm okay…" Then fifty more hit him. He fell over, flipping off Naruto as he rolled down the hill of dirt.

_What was that about? _Naruto wondered. He sat up and found Gaara and Zabuza. He woke them. "Come on, it's time to head back to Konohagakure.

They both stood and took off in the direction of Konoha.

-------------------------------------

Short Chapter, I know, but the next one will be longer. Rate and Review!


	5. The arrest

Colonel Myrenzo Uchiha: Wow. Uhm, to start, let me apologize for not updating in months. I have been way busy. But, to make up for it, this newest addition to the story is my longest yet. And hopefully, the most interesting yet.

Gen Mcvile: It better be good or I'm sicking Danielle on you!

C.M.U: Oh, please God no. I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again.

G.M: Damn straight, bitch.

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto strolled easily through the crowded city streets of Konohagakure. Gaara and Zabuza had both been sent on missions, so he basically had the whole day to plan the destruction of the Leaf.

It's too bad that wasn't what he was doing.

He figured it was time for a break. In his spare time he mastered his section of the jutsu that would be Konoha's undoing, and it had only taken about three hours. But those three hours had almost completely drained his stamina and chakra reserves, and he repeatedly had to tap into the Kyuubi's power.

But, know he wandered the streets, using his nose to determine where his next target was.

_Ahh…there it is. My target._

He turned down a street and stood face-to-face with his target.

"Hello and welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! How may I help you?"

Naruto nodded his response and sat down. "Give me ten bowls of tonkotsu pork ramen, twenty bowls of miso, and forty bowls of the chicken ramen."

The attractive young woman working looked absolutely shocked. "Y-you want…seventy bowls of ramen?"

Naruto didn't move. "I believe that is what the bowls add up to, yes."

She nodded. "That will be, um, 1050 ryou, uhm, sir."

Naruto nodded and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a single coin. "Excuse me; it's just easier to carry it like this. Henge: Release!"

The coin burst into a puff of smoke, and regained its true form as stacks and stacks of money. "There's about 5,000 ryou here, you can keep the remainder. Money doesn't mean too much to me."

The girl fainted and an older gentleman, presumably her father, caught her. "Thank you for you patronage!!" The man said, utterly, for lack of a better word, flabbergasted. He went into the back room for about three hours and came back with three overly large bowls, each bigger than the last.

"I placed the individual flavors in these bowls, sir," The man said when he returned. "I hope it is to your liking."

Naruto looked up. "What was that? I didn't hear you." The smallest bowl was empty. The middle bowl was half-finished.

"Uhm, never mind."

Naruto nodded and finished his ramen about a minute later. He stood and bowed. "Your fantastic ramen has fueled my body and returned my chakra. I thank you."

"Erm, no problem."

There was a feminine giggle. Naruto looked up to see a girl with purple eyes and long dark purple hair blushing. "It's just that not many can make Mr. Teuichi react in such a way…"

She shuffled her legs. "I'm, uhm, Saioko. Koyuki Saioko."

Naruto nodded. "I am Kitsune Naruto. Please, just Naruto, however." She blushed again and nodded when Naruto extended a hand. She took it and shook it up and down. "It was a pleasure." Naruto exited toward the training grounds. There he saw the strangest shinobi he'd ever seen, and he'd seen Kisame-sama.

"Hello, newest Konoha ninja! I am Rock Lee!"

Naruto nodded. "I am Naruto. Your taijutsu display was impressive. I need to work off my lunch, would you care to spar with me?" Lee nodded. 'I hop you are prepared!"

They rushed each other. Naruto ducked to avoid Lee's rising crescent kick, and delivered a sweep kick of his own. Lee jumped over the sweep, and flipped in the air. "Tekken: Iron Fist!" He punched down at Naruto, who rolled out of the way just in time to see Rock Lee leave a crater the size of the Ramen Shop in the ground. Better stay on guard, then.

He lunged at Lee, swinging his left fist in a hook, feinting and slipping behind Rock Lee to deliver a jab to his spine. Lee back flipped, kicking Naruto in the back of the head as he went. Naruto fell to the ground and rolled forward. He glanced at Lee. _Swordsman Stance, Level Four._

He stood and got into a basic samurai stance as if he had his hand on the handle of a sheathed katana at his side. Lee rushed him. He chopped with his left hand and sent Lee crashing to the ground holding his arm. Lee hopped up and snapped it back into its socket, then dashed at him. "Leaf Whirlwind!" He spun around, creating a small tornado around him, as his foot crashed into Naruto's chest. Naruto slid back a ways and returned to his Swordsman Stance.

Lee dashed forward and flipped, bringing his foot down towards Naruto's head. Naruto caught the foot with one hand and flipped Lee back the other way. The bushy-browed ninja landed back on his feet. Naruto did a basic karate jump kick, catching Lee off guard. His foot crashed into the bottom of Lee's lower jaw and sent him flying upward. Naruto jumped up, following him through the air, and grabbed Lee's left foot, throwing him back down to the ground.

Lee landed on his hands and flipped onto his feet. Naruto landed behind him and got him in a SWAT-style hold, wrapping one arm around his neck and rolling backward, keeping Lee's midsection aiming at the sky. He brought his knee to Lee's spine and threw him at a tree. Lee hit the tree and ripped through it due to the force of his momentum. He slid on the ground, removing a long streak of grass. He stood shakily. "I see…you are no ordinary opponent. Very well." He crossed his arms over his face and charged his chakra. "Gate of opening….OPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" A burst of green chakra literally pushed Naruto to the floor. He sat up and stared at Lee, who was upon him in the blink of an eye.

Lee used his elbow to smash against Naruto's chest and spun in the air, kicking Naruto in the side of the head. Naruto went flying to the left. _So that's how it's going to be…_

He dashed out, his body cloaked in red chakra, and slammed his fist into Lee's stomach. He grabbed him by the shirt and threw him upward. "This has been fun… But I have worked off the ramen and then some. It's time to put an end to this sparring match."

His fist glowed bright red with charged chakra. He punched Lee in the stomach, combining his own strength and the force of gravity. Lee went flying upward then landed in Naruto's arms, unconscious. Naruto laid him on the grass and walked towards his home.

On the way home, he ran into Saioko. "Erm, Hello, Naruto…" "Hello, Saioko." She blushed and looked down. Her eyebrows came together in a glare and she looked up at Naruto. "I was wondering if you'll join me for dinner tomorrow!"

Naruto looked slightly taken aback. He debated in his head, and then smiled sadly. "Sure. I think that would be nice."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, then walked away.

Naruto could already hear his comrades' voices in his head, scolding him for this.

_Damn._

He got to his home, and before he walked in, he saw two Konoha shinobi fleeing his home with the jutsu scroll and the sealed case in which he and his comrades kept the special tags. He was about to chase them when his house exploded, throwing him across the street. He passed out.

_About five minutes later…_

Naruto awoke with a worried girl over him. Her byagukan deactivated. "I wouldn't move. Your wounds heal fast, but you are stilled jarred and shaken from the impact.

"No time." He dashed away after the thieves.

End part one.

--------------------------------------------------------

C.M.U: Alright, part one is done. Here's a brief intermission. Go, drink, use the restroom, do whatever.

G.M: Okay, I'm back.

C.M.U: That was fast.

G.M: I'm fast. But in bed I'm as slow as you want me to be.

C.M.U: Anyway, disturbing images aside, let's begin part duex.

---------------------------------------

Zabuza stood. His partner, Shikamaru, walked out of the Kazekage's room. "Mission success, the Kazekage has signed the treaty. Let's move."

Zabuza nodded. He turned only in time to see two shinobi from Konoha land in front of him, with two more from Suna behind him. "Samehada Zabuza, you are under arrest for conspirating against Konoha. I received notice of your motives not long ago." Shikamaru said.

_Zabuza glared. What's happened, Naruto?_

_Thieves made off with the scroll and tags. I am currently in a high-security Konoha prison. More shinobi have traveled to the Land of Waves to retrieve Gaara. I assume you have been confronted as well?_

_Yes. Why did you let them capture you._

_The cells they have designed for us are at the base of the Hokage-Yama. One of our targets._

_Should I allow capture as well?_

_Yes, but make it believable, lest they suspect an ulterior motive._

_So there are five ninja confronting me._

_Leave one alive._

_Aye._

Zabuza began massacring the ninja with his blade. "Execution time, folks!" He beheaded one leaf ninja and removed the legs and arms of another. He stabbed through the abdomen of one of the sand ninja and yanked the blade up through his skull. Then he twisted around and beheaded the other sand ninja. His movements were stopped and he assumed a standing position, his hands locked in the rat sign.

"Shadow Paralysis: Success." Shikamaru glared up at him. Zabuza struggled for a few seconds, then allowed capture.

"Tanuki, Gaara, you are hereby placed under arrest for conspirating against Konoha." Gaara readied himself to kill atleast five of the six of his would-be captors. He had already received notice from Naruto.

Naruto sat against the wall of his prison cell. "A slight drawback, but the plan is not altered."

The raven on the outside of his barred window nodded. "Good. Then everything is going according to plan." Said Itachi's voice.

Naruto nodded.

_Meanwhile…_

Orochimaru stood. Kabuto stood as well. "Will you attempt to take Namikaze Naruto's, body, milord?" Orochimaru smiled. "In time. First, I must make him my pupil. Then, when you can successfully transfer the sharingan I have received from dear, dear Sasuke, I will change bodies and have the Kyuubi hollow and the sharingan.

Kabuto nodded. "Are you going to inform Naruto of his status as a Visored-Arrancar half breed?"

"Yes."

C.M.U: So how was that, huh?

G.M: I think I just orgasmed. Pardon me.


	6. Rescue

Colonel Myrenzo Uchiha: Chaptuh Six, whoo-whoo! Get on the Naruto groove train!

Gen Mcvile: Dude, it's not that serious.

C.M.U: *bang*

G.M: Ha-ha good thing I have my bullet-proof skin!

C.M.U: Not gonna respond to that. Enjoy the story, folks!

****************

Naruto sat against a wall of his cell, listening to the screams of other ninja in the prison. _Hardened ninja beginning for forgiveness? Well, well, Konohagakure seems to have quite the prison. With chakra seals to prevent usage of jutsu to escape._

Naruto enjoyed a chuckle. He looked at his hand. His power hadn't returned, so he couldn't use his mask, but once he did one Doom Cero and he would be out. It wouldn't require chakra, but Spiritual Energy instead, which was basically the chakra of souls, not of bodies.

The kitsune-ninja stood and looked out his barred window. It was about nine feet off the ground, so when he looked up at it, all he saw was the sky. He looked at the wall. He clenched his fist and slammed it against the wall, meeting a chakra barrier. The skin on his hand broke and he bled, but it healed almost instantly. He nodded. _Knew it. These walls are protected with chakra barriers. It's a wonder they work with such a close proximity to those chakra seals, but I think the seals only work on inactive chakra, and prevent already inactive chakra from becoming active. Chakra already in use would be unaffected by it._

There was a loud explosion behind him, and blood was spilled all over the walls. He looked behind him. "Ahh, my boy. Found yourself in a bit of a bind, have you? Well, do not worry. Kabuto, please remove the inner seals placed on this boy with your medical ninjutsu."

"Inner seals?" Naruto looked puzzled.

Orochimaru's evil grin grew wider. "This place…the air is heavy with fear and death. It seems to drain your stamina as well as your chakra, doesn't it? Well, at the required physical they give all new members of the prison, they…_install_ a seal on your muscles and organs using a type of medical ninjutsu. Kabuto should be able to easily reverse and erase it."

Naruto's eyebrows narrowed. "At what cost do I receive this assistance?"

Orochimaru chuckled vaguely. "Ahh, just as insightful as your master, Itachi. All I ask is that you become my apprentice. And, for the reason that I can't stand lying, I will tell you my intent."

He glared evilly at Naruto. "After you achieve whatever goals you have, I will take your body."

Naruto smiled. "That seems hardly fair."

"I will also give you unspeakable power."

Naruto looked up. "Stronger powers than I already posses? You would be hard-pressed to find a power such as this."

Orochimaru took a step forward. "Consider it a gift. You will have a month to test it and come to me. After that month, if you decide not to become my pupil, I will use the power I give you…to destroy you."

Naruto swallowed hard. He faced Orochimaru full-on. "I will accept your power."

Orochimaru nodded. "But first, Kabuto must return your body to normal, after all the power may kill you."

Kabuto toke a step forward. "This will only take but a second, my friend." Kabuto's hands glowed bright blue with his chakra and he slammed his palm into Naruto's chest. Naruto immediately felt his power come rushing back.

Orochimaru smiled. "Alright then. **_Teishi-no-Jutsu: Tsukimono Inshou! _****Forbidden Art: Cursed Seal!"**

**His neck extended and bit the back of Naruto's left hand. Immediately it began to burn. The pain spread through his system like wildfire. His vision grew cloudy. "What…about my…comrades…?"**

**"Alas, they are not worthy of my training. You have always been the strongest."**

**"Always…the strongest…"**

**Naruto smiled and fell to the floor.**

**_-Upon awakening-_**

**He awoke in a field. He sat up and saw he was surrounded by sound ninja. His chakra was almost completely gone. ****_Power... _**** Heard Orochimaru's voice inside his head.**

**"How do I use it?"**

**_Give in…to its influence…_**

Naruto nodded. The sound ninja rushed him. _I understand now_, he thought. _These are merely playthings on which to test this strength. Good._

His eyes opened and looked at the mark on his hand. It was three fireballs in a circle, and flame-like patterns made their way up his body. He shot up into the air, flipping upside-down. He was high above the forest tree line. He performed a few hand seals. "_Katon: Housenka-no-Jutsu! _Fire Release: Mythical Bird's Flower Technique: Art of the Touch-Me-Not!" He rained fire down on several of the ninja. And landed in a circle of them.

"Next!"

He spun around and dashed behind a sound ninja, using him as a human shield to protect against the kunai, shuriken, and waves of sound jutsu flying at him. The ninja was blown to bits.

"My turn! _Katon: Gokakkyu-no-Jutsu! _Fire Release: Art of the Grand Ball of Fire!"

He released a large ball of fire from his mouth and incinerated all but one ninja. His lower half had been burned to ash, however, due to the massive fire ball.

Naruto walked toward him and smashed his skull by stepping on it without even looking at the ninja. He began to laugh.

"Heh heh heh heh heh ha hah ha ha ha hah ha ha hah AH HAH HA HA HAH HA HAH HAH HA HA AH AH AHA AH HAA!!!"


	7. The return

Colonel Myrenzo Uchiha: Well, Chapter Seven is here.

GenMcvile: What took so long?

C.M.U: Star Testing.

G.M: Ahh, Star Testing.

C.M.U: *Shudders*

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Naruto walked down the halls of Orochimaru's base. After only seven days he had learned this place inside and out. He took a left turn and continued towards a door. He stopped in front of it. He reached to turn the knob. "Snooping, are we?"

"Mind your damned business, Kabuto."

"Let me just warn you...please try not to anger Lord Orochimaru too much, eh?"

"As previously said, mind your damned business."

Kabuto smiled and turned. He chuckled before he finally walked away.

Naruto looked back at the door and opened it. Inside was a large glass jar with a man floating inside. Naruto looked at him for some time before he stirred awake. "Who...who are you?"

"I am Naruto."

"Heh heh. Orochimaru's newest toy."

Naruto smirked, enjoying a private joke. "What's your name?"

"Suigetsu."

Naruto nodded. He looked up at Suigetsu. "Why are you in this glass prison?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "Mos' likely because I can turn into water."

Naruto looked at him intensely. He walked up to the glass container. "So...I take it you're not in Orochimaru's favor?"

"No. But, on the other hand, he cages up all his pets. He's smart, he's planned rebellion. He keeps his pets from biting him. What a clever owner."

Naruto frowned. "I am owned by no man." He turned to walk away. Behind him he heard Suigetsu talking.

"Yeah, that's what Sasuke said too, and look at him!" Naruto stopped. "Sasuke Uchiha is a disgrace to master's family. I am not he." He continued walking. He walked to his quarters where Orochimaru met him. "Hello, Naruto-kun. I need you to go back to Konoha. I'm giving you your first assignment." Orochimaru smiled. "Return to Konoha and fake that you were framed and kidnapped. I've already placed DNA from another one of my 'subjects' on the scene of your home's explosion. I want you to lead the Konoha ninja there so they can return the findings to the Medical Ninja for confirmation.

"You should gain full amenity for your crimes. The person who's DNA I've planted on the scene has been let into a forest, where they will find him. You will stay in Konoha for a while and report to Itachi that you are fine, and the mission is going well, just a slight bump. You will _not _mention our encounter. You will complete your mission to destroy Konoha and then kill your two partners. Understood?"

Naruto hesitated. _Kill Zabuza and Gaara?_ Well, they were no friends of his. Just partners.

"Understood, My Lord." Naruto was about to go into his room and prepare himself for the mission when Orochimaru stopped him. "First, take this." He held in his hand small black orb.

Naruto ate the orb without hesitation. Immediately his throat started burning. "Augh! W-what is this?!"

"The second state..." Orochimaru turned to walk away as Naruto fell to the floor.

-Five Hours Later-

Naruto awoke in his bed. He sat up and a cool rag fell off of his forehead. He remembered what Orochimaru had said to him. "I didn't think it would come this soon."

He stood up and started to test the power by calling forth the Curse Mark. Nothing happened. "W-what?" He checked his hand to make sure it still had the mark. It did.

He put on the white yukata Orochimaru had given him, and slipped on the purple pants. He tied the belt around him, knotting it in the back the way Orochimaru did. He slid his black katana into the belt, and grabbed his bag. Then he left his room.

Orochimaru met him.

"Sire, why won't my Cursed Seal activate?"

"Well, after Sasuke I decided I needed some ground rules, so I used a jutsu that stops the activation of the Cursed Seal in the hideout. As soon as you leave you will be able to activate it."

"I see." Naruto walked to the exit, turned and bowed to Orochimaru and left.

He walked a ways and put down his bag. He activated the Curse Mark, and pumped even more chakra into it. An astounding amount of chakra shot back at him. His hair grew long and white and his skin turned bright red. The whites of his eyes turned black, and his eyes themselves turned yellow. Naruto smiled to himself. _"So this is the power..." _Naruto walked to a tree and punched at it, his fist stopping right before he hit it. "Hyah!" About six trees were knocked over. Several scars were carved in the earth around the trees.

Naruto looked at his fist. He felt something on his shoulders itching him. He focused chakra and spikes came out. He broke them off and more grew in their place. He smirked. He threw one at a tree and it splintered into many pieces.

Naruto closed his eyes and reverted to his normal form. The spike he pulled from his shoulder had disappeared. "I'm going to enjoy this power...yes, yes indeed." He ran up a tree and jumped from branch to branch in the direction of Konoha.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

C.M.U: Alright, a little intermission here.

G.M: Dude, you are too into this.

C.M.U: That's it. Oh Lelouch? Could you come here please?

Lelouch: Yes?

C.M.U: You know what to do.

Lelouch: *Uses Geass* GenMcvile! I, Lelouch Vi Brittania order you to take this duck tape, tape your mouth shut, take this baseball bat, and smack yourself in the head with it!

G.M: Yes, your Excellency! *Does it*

C.M.U: Awesome. I Lol'd. Alright, Chapter Sieben, Part Drei begin!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto landed at the gates of Konoha. He had changed along the way into tattered black clothing. He applied makeup to make it seem he had been injured. He walked to the gates.

"It's Kitsune! Kitsune Naruto!"

"Please...listen."

He pretended to faint for a second and pushed himself to his knees. "I was framed...by a ninja...he planted the scrolls at my home. And then I was kidnapped by a ninja..." He fell to the floor. As he fell he took a pill Orochimaru had given him. Immediately real bruises and injuries appeared underneath the fake ones, drawn by the type of makeup he had used. It was all very complicated, proof that Kabuto was the creator. Naruto passed out from the immediate pain.

When he awoke he was in the Konoha prison with Saioko standing over him. "Saioko...?" She smiled. "I knew it. When I heard, I didn't believe it. I knew you didn't do it." Naruto felt real pain in his heart, pain for lying to a woman he had just met. _This is crazy. _He smiled. "Sorry...I missed our date, didn't I?" Saioko actually laughed.

"You may have been a little late, yes."

"Let me make it up with this."

He sat up and kissed her. She melted into it, olding his closer to hers. He began to press against him, irritating his injuries. "Ow!" She blushed. "S-sorry..."

Naruto smiled. "It's fine." He plopped back down. He sighed. "Saioko. Do you want to go somewhere when I'm out of here? Like, your place? I mean, mine's kind of...y'know destroyed..." She laughed, a cute tinkling sound.

Naruto blushed. _What the Hell is this? Why am I...feeling warmth around her?_

She looked out the window. "Oh, those birds are pretty!" She bent over him, hanging her...bosom over his face accidentally. He blushed as he felt a rising in his pants. He looked at the heart monitor. It had doubled the speed of his already-elevated heart rate. He automatically day dreamed over cupping those beautiful, round, heavenly bodies in his hands.

"Oh, Naruto, your heart beat is climbing fast."

"Ignore it."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

C.M.U: How was that?

G.M: *Still knocked put*

C.M.U: Heh heh heh.


	8. Date

Colonel Myrenzo Uchiha: Well…I'm pretty late with this…SUMMER VACATION '09 BITCHES, YEAH!!!!!!

GenMcvile: I don't know him.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto walked down the street holding Saioko's hand. "So where do you want to go? Ichiraku's?" She smiled up at him.

Naruto remembered how he wolfed down 18+ bowls of ramen. Very animalistically. "I think we could find something even more fun to do..." Naruto turned bright red and looked away. Saioko blushed too. "Well…maybe…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, Naruto-kun. Nothing."

"No, I want to know. I'm curious now."

"Well maybe…I could watch…"

"Yes?"

"I could maybe watch you climb a mountain with no shirt on….."

"What was that?"

"Oh I um, said maybe we can see a play! There's this really nice one performed by ex-ANBU members! It's really good!"

"No what did you say about a mountain--"

"Come on, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled as she ran down the street. They came to a small building. _I could swear she asked me to rock climb topless…Huh. Guess not. _Naruto smiled at Saioko. "This looks fun." They walked in…

…and Naruto got punched in the face. "Augh!" He rolled up and assumed a fighting pose. It was Rock Lee. "That was for leaving me unconscious in the grass and allowing a worm to crawl down my suit and in it's own sickening way, have it's way with me!"

Naruto stared for a good five minutes. Everyone was expecting there to be a fight. On the edge of their seats when Naruto looked down and his shoulders trembled. Saioko rubbed his back. "Aww, don't cry…"

Naruto burst out laughing. "A friggin' worm had its way with you?!" He held his sides and forced his laughter to stop.

He looked up. "Aaahhh… I needed that laugh!" He stood and wiped the blood from his nose. "So. I came here for a play and that's exactly what I'm going to see." He regained his composure, appaled that he had allowed himself to laugh like an idiot. He was going to punish himself later. About 50,000 one handed push ups for each arm would teach him a valuable lesson. He looked at Saioko calmly and smiled. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She said and smiled back.

The two sat down in seats and watched the lights dim as the show began. An original story about a two ninja from warring villages falling in love. Naruto thought the story was rather boring, nor was the acting very good. He always fixated on the least important things. In this case, it was the lighting. The people doing it were perfect, using sheets of glass to reflect the suns rays on the person speaking. Putting shadows around background characters while the light was on a character giving a soliloquy. When the final curtain was called Naruto applauded vigorously.

Naruto and Saioko left the building. "So you really liked it, huh Naruto?"

"Actually, the acting was okay at best and the story was rather recycled. What I really liked was the lighting. That's what really pulled me in to the story, because even though it wasn't the best story, the lighting around the characters made it seem real. Plus the script writers used blank verse a lot, and it was in prose poem format, which I like a lot."

Saioko smiled and rubbed against his arm. "You're a poet even if you didn't know it."

He smiled at her joke. "I may have written a few quick poems before… none of them very good."

Saioko's face lit up. "You must let me see them!"

Naruto looked saddened. "They were in my house when it exploded…"

Saioko's cheer deflated. Naruto caressed her chin. I do remember one, however." She smiled brightly.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Roses of the night sky. White, blue, golden.

They are beyond reach, but play with the tips of my mind and sight

Casting me away, calling me back, caressing my soul and letting it feel alone

Wonderful, masterful, full of majesty

But seemingly these roses have left the sky.

They are now the stars that are forged in your eyes."

He smiled at Saioko. "Its not very good, but--"

She pulled him in and kissed him, long and hard. When she finally released him she looked deep into his own eyes. "Naruto…you're so amazing."

Naruto gazed at her splendor, his eyes feasting hungrily on her face. She pressed against him, pushing her bosom onto his chest. "Naruto I- " He put a finger to her lips. "Hush. Kozuki Saioko… I think I'm falling for you… and I don't know how this is supposed to work…but I'll try this."

He moved his finger and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her curvy body.

_-About twenty meters away-_

"He's slipping, allowing us to get this close to him without being detected." Gaara shook his head. "He's going to have to do a lot of training to get back in the swing of things"

Zabuza nodded. "Come on, let's go." They turned to walk away. If they had been watching they would have noticed Naruto break his and Saioko's kiss and hug her close. Watching them and smiling evily as they returned to their home.

_All too soon, partners.. All too soon._


End file.
